


Happy Birthday

by PurrfectStories



Series: Tiaras of Memories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Band-Aids, Birthday Fluff, Bullying, Cute Kids, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectStories/pseuds/PurrfectStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series:<br/>A compilation of unrelated one-shots revolving around the tiaras Kurt hides in his hope chest. Each tiara holds a special memory, and means something personal to him.</p><p>Story:<br/>Kurt wears a birthday tiara to school in honor of his special day. He expected the perfect birthday, and even though it didn't start out that way, his day actually turned out to be pretty great. Kiddie!Klaine & Friendship!Furt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It's mostly kiddie!Klaine, but I sprinkled some Furt in there in honor of my favorite brother dynamic. Seriously, the Furt storyline was so sweet and Cory was awesome and ugh! Cory was just an awesome all around guy.
> 
> So, Cory, this is for you.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's character's. I'm not affiliated with anybody nor will I make any profit from this story. I own absolutely nothing and am just humoring my own insanity. I don't know or own the actors that portray these characters. Everything belongs to Ryan Murphy, Glee, Fox and anyone else that has patent over Glee and it's characters. Hope I covered everything I don't own!

(One-Shot)

 

The day Kurt received his first crown, was also the first birthday he would have to spend without his mother. But of course, being the woman she was, Elizabeth found a way to be apart of her son's special day nonetheless.

 

That morning, Kurt got up before his alarm clock, jumped on his father's bed, and preceded to bounce up and down until Burt got the message. "Wake up, Daddy! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

 

Burt grunted and turned over, trying to hide a smile as he pretended to still be asleep. He could just imagine the pout on his son's lips as he stared down at him in his Power Ranger pajama set. "Daddy!" Kurt flopped to his knees and started shaking his dad. "Come on, get up! Today is a super special extra fabulous day!"

 

Burt snuffled out a laugh and brought his son down into a hug that made Kurt squeal and kick. "I knew you were awake!"

 

"Course buddy. You didn't think I would sleep TODAY away, did you?" He ruffled Kurt's hair, chuckling when Kurt whined at the action.

 

Kurt wormed his way out of his dad's arms, sitting down on the bed before peeking up at his dad shyly and smiling. "You remembered?"

 

"Remember the day my favorite son was born? Absolutely."

 

Kurt scrunched up his tiny nose adorably. "I'm your ONLY son."

 

Burt nodded, "That's just how I like it. So how old are you today again? Twenty-five? Thirty-five?"

 

"I'm nine, Daddy!" Kurt glared disapprovingly.

 

"Oh, that's right!" Burt smacked his head with the heel of his palm. "Nine years old. You're growing up too fast and I don't like it. No more birthdays for you."

 

Kurt giggled, "Nu uh! If I stop having birthdays then I can't have parties or presents anymore!" Then Kurt's glasz eyes got big; "I can still have presents and my birthday tea party today, right?"

 

"You betcha, buddy. Speaking of presents…" Burt said as he reached into his bedside drawer.

 

Kurt jumping up and down and squealing again as he chanted, "Presents, presents, presents!"

 

Burt pulled out a small plastic container, opening the box and pulling out something he'd been saving for a few months. "Now, this is something your mother bought for you. You know, before she…um…"

 

"Before she went to the nice place where she not hurting no more?" Kurt asked a little sadly, sitting down more calmly and staring at the object his father was unwrapping.

 

Burt smiled sadly at his son, nodding and trying to keep himself from letting tears well up. Not today. Today was a happy day. Today was Kurt's birthday. "That's right. She made me promise to give this to you on your birthday. You know what she always said, 'what's a birthday boy without his birthday crown?' " Burt revealed the item he had taken out of the box.

 

He had never seen his son's eyes grow so big so fast. In all honesty, it was actually a tiara. Every time they went to pick out a birthday crown, Kurt had always stared at the birthday tiaras longingly. The ones deemed for GIRLS. Never did he ask for the tiara though, always wearing the birthday crowns his dad seemed to steer him towards. Somehow, Burt suspected that Kurt always picked up on the fact that his father didn't want his son to wear a tiara. Damn kid was always too perceptive for such a young age. Though, during the time his wife was sick, she told Burt that this year they should let Kurt have his tiara. It was his special day, and if that's what he wanted, then he should be allowed to indulge in his whims. And Burt had never been one to argue with her. If it made his son happy, he could go along with it. It was just one day, right?

 

Kurt held out his hands as his dad put the plastic tiara in his hands, cradling it in his tiny palms like it was the most precious gem in all the world. He stared at it, taking in the magnificent gift from his late mother. It was a sparkling silver crown that said 'Happy Birthday' in sparkly aquamarine lettering. There were plastic combs on the ends so it grasped into his hair. It was bedazzled and sprinkled with glitter from front to back.

 

Kurt thought it was prettiest thing he's ever seen.

 

Burt watched as his son hopped off the bed and ran towards the dresser with the mirror. He stuck his tongue out as he tried to simultaneously fix the tiara on his head and stand up on his tippy-toes to look at himself in the mirror. Once he succeeded, he grasped the end of the dresser, staring at himself with awe-filled wonder.

 

Then he turned back to his dad and smiled. The smile was so big and happy that Burt could see all his son's pearly whites, granted one front tooth was missing, but that just made his adorableness factor increase tenfold. "It's beautiful, Daddy." Kurt turned to look at himself once more, tilting his head to look at himself from all angles. "Can I wear it to school?"

 

Burt felt his own smile dampen a bit. "Son, I don't know about that."

 

Kurt whipped his head back and looked at his father with pleading eyes. "Please dad? Please, please, please? It's the most prettiest thing in the whole entire world and I don't want to take it off yet. I promise not to lose it, or get it dirty, or break it! Promise, promise, promise. So please? Pretty please with sugar, sprinkles, gumdrops, whip cream, nuts, low fat chocolate syrup, and cherries on top?"

 

Burt scratched his balding head awkwardly, trying to avoid his son's pleading puppy eyes because he was never able to say no to those. "Are you sure you want to wear it?"

 

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! I want to show Rachel and Mercedes my birthday tiara and wear something extra special today."

 

Burt sighed, hoping that he wasn't making a mistake by letting his boy wear that thing to school. Kids were cruel, to his boy in particular for some reason, and he was only so good at consoling his son when it came to that stuff since Elizabeth's passing. "All right. If it's what you want, then ok. You go get dressed now, and I'll get us some breakfast."

 

Kurt shook with excitement, pattering over to his dad and throwing his arms around him in a big hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm gonna make sure my clothes match my tiara."

 

"You do that. Oh and Kurt?"

 

Kurt peeked his head back in the room from the hallway he had been running off into, "Yes?"

 

"Happy Birthday."

 

Kurt smiled real big again. "I love you, Daddy."

 

"Love you too, Kurt. Love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt arrived at school with a big smile on his face. Clad in a white button up, a soft aqua-colored cardigan, tan slacks, smart white shoes that click-clacked when he walked down the halls, and his special birthday tiara sitting atop his perfectly combed chestnut hair. He expected the perfect birthday.

 

But, apparently no one else got the memo.

 

Kurt was currently sitting in the nurse's office, holding an ice pack to his scraped up chin and trying his hardest not to cry. He's a big boy, and big boys don't cry on their birthdays. He sniffled angrily instead, feeling like a dumb-dumb for thinking that the Pep-Squad girls who normally made fun of him and Rachel and Mercedes were being genuinely nice to him on his birthday. They had invited him to play 'Ring Around the Rosy' with them during recess. Kurt, who had been sipping on a juice box, smiled around his straw at the unexpected invitation and agreed. It had started off fine. All the girls, and Kurt, holding each other's hands as they skipped around in a circle.

 

"Ring around the rosy."

 

Kurt giggled as he skipped with the girls.

 

"A pocket full of posies."

 

Thinking that if they were going to be nice to him, that maybe he should invite them to his birthday tea party after school.

 

"Ashes, ashes."

 

However, that thought didn't last long.

 

"We all fall—"

 

 ***SMACK** *

 

Kurt felt his arms being tugged towards the ground harshly before the 'down' was sung. Unprepared for the sudden yanking, his chin collided with the gravely asphalt of the playground. His teeth knocked together uncomfortably and his porcelain chin hurt. Kurt whimpered when his hands were let go, looking up at the girls—fairly sure the two that were on either side of him were named Quinn and Santana—he watched with teary eyes as they pointed and laughed at him.

 

"Happy Birthday, Kurtsie!"

 

"Did you like our surprise?"

 

"That's what you get for thinking we'd ever play with a weirdo like you!"

 

"Haha yeah! A weirdo that wears girls’ crowns!"

 

"Weirdo! Weirdo! Weirdo!"

 

When the other girls started to join in on the chant, Kurt picked himself and his special tiara up off the ground. He ran back towards where Rachel and Mercedes were coming out of the girl's bathroom. Needless to say, they hugged the birthday boy tightly once they saw his distress and glared at the Pep-Squad members, escorting him to the nurse's office so he wouldn't get any blood on his nice outfit.

 

When another little boy walked into the empty office and sat down next to him on the red pleather couch, Kurt shook himself of his berating thoughts. Scooting himself over just in case that boy wanted to make fun of him too.

 

"Where's the nurse?" the boy with too much gel in his hair asked softly.

 

Kurt swallowed nervously, looking over at the slightly smaller boy with caution. "She's trying to find more Band-Aids in the back room."

 

The smaller boy, the one that Kurt couldn't help but notice had really expressive hazel puppy-dog eyes, nodded at him. He wrapped his arms around his tummy and frowned. "I just wanna go home."

 

Kurt, beginning to become more inquisitive by the second, tilted his head at the smaller boy. "What's wrong with you?"

 

The boy frowned harder as he mumbled, "My tummy hurts. I want my mommy."

 

Kurt frowned, "Did you get a tummy ache because of the yucky cafeteria food? Because that's why I always bring my own lunch to school. Rachel got a really bad tummy ache from the potato tots last year, so me, her, and my other friend Mercedes all bring our lunch to school now. But I think sometimes Cedes still buys the bad tots when we're not around."

 

The boy shook his head pathetically, "No…I just…want my mum."

 

When Kurt saw tears welling up in the littler boy's eyes, Kurt couldn't help but scoot closer to him. "Hey, don't cry. It's gonna be ok. Nurse Carole will be back any second, and then she can call your mom so you can go home. Okay? Um…uh…my name's Kurt. What's your name?"

 

The little boy sniffled, looking up at Kurt with teary hazel eyes. "Bu-Blaine."

 

"Oooh, I like that name. I never heard it before, and I like your Mickey Mouse bowtie too. Bowties are awesome."

 

Blaine seemed to perk up at the compliment, wiping at his eyes and smiling shyly. "My big brother Cooper got it for me. I have like…seven bowties at home. They're special and I have them folded nicely in my room."

 

Kurt smiled when he saw Blaine cheering up, "Me too! All my clothes are folded and in special drawers, but not my scarves. Those are hung up so they don't wrinkle."

 

Blaine giggled when Kurt wrinkled his nose, "I can tell. Your clothes are really pretty. The sweater makes your eyes look really green and really blue at the same time. I like it."

 

Kurt blushed as he tried to hide his face in the boy's shoulder. "The color is aquamarine, Blaine."

 

"Oops. Sorry. I like your crown too, though! What does it say?" Kurt pulled back and let Blaine read his crown, his chest stuck out proudly at having someone compliment his special tiara. "Ha—ppy…Bu—Bir—th—day…Happy…Birth—Day. Happy Birthday. Oh, oh! It's your Birthday! Happy Birthday, Kurt!"

 

"Thank you, Blaine! My mommy got me the TIARA." He emphasized. "It's my most prettiest present ever!"

 

"I think you're the prettiest ever."

 

Kurt blushes from neck to ears. "R-Really?"

 

Blaine ducked his head in his own blush. "You're the prettiest boy I ever saw. Prettier and nicer than anyone here or from my old school."

 

Kurt beamed, his little heart beating faster than he could sing his ABC's, and he could sing those faster than Rachel. He snuggled in closer to Blaine's side, hugging the other boy's arm and forgetting all about the boo-boo on his chin. "I think you're nicer than Sam, and Jessie, and Shane, and all those other boys Rachel and Mercedes have crushes on." He pressed his cheek up against Blaine's little shoulder and smiled up at him. "You're also the cutest."

 

Blaine felt his tummy flip, but in a pleasant butterfly way and not in the achy 'I want to go home' way.

 

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I know you're not in here to tell me you have ANOTHER stomach ache." Carole chastised, raising an eyebrow at him while she knelt in front of Kurt who had straightened back up. "It's ok to miss your mommy, but you have to stay in school to learn new things while her and your father work. You'll see them after school." Then she turned towards the little boy who was actually injured. "Hi, Kurt, sweetie. How are you feeling?"

 

Kurt felt himself smiling even as she sprayed the yucky 'no more ouch' stuff on his chin, watching as she carefully placed a Star Wars Band-Aid on his scrape. "I'm better, Ms. Carole. I was having fun talking to Blaine. He's my new best friend. He's gonna come over to my house for my special birthday tea party after school!"

 

Blaine's eyes bugged out of his head, he looked at Kurt with wonder and disbelief. "Really? You want to be friends, and you want ME to come to your birthday party?"

 

Kurt nodded excitedly, "Not just friends, best friends, and not just any birthday party, a birthday TEA party!"

 

Carole stood back up and smiled at the two little boys, finding their interactions completely adorable. She was about to comment, when the school bell rang. Alerting everyone that recess was over and it was time for the students to go back to class. "Well, that's the bell kiddies. Kurt, it's time for you to go back to class. Now, Blaine, do you want me to call your mom?"

 

Blaine turned his grinning face towards Carole and shook his head, "No thank you! I wanna stay here with Kurt!"

 

Carole smiled with amusement, "So you don't have a stomach ache?"

 

Blaine tilted his head at her, looking slightly confused. "What stomach ache?"

 

Kurt, seeming to have missed the whole exchange, asked, "Wanna walk to homeroom together?"

 

Blaine hopped off the couch and held his little hand out to Kurt, "Uh huh, I would love to walk with the birthday boy."

 

Blushing like before, Kurt grabbed ahold of Blaine's hand, intertwining their delicate fingers together. "Bye, Ms. Carole. Thank you for my Band-Aid."

 

"Bye, bye, ma'am!"

 

Carole chuckled as she watched the nine-year-old boys walk out of her nurse's office, both whispering to each other amicably while their clasped hands swung back and forth between them.

 

* * *

 

 

"Stop it!"

 

"Please!"

 

"Give it back!"

 

Kurt cried as members of the Tiny Tots Football Team played Monkey in the Middle with his tiara. The kid with the Mohawk, Puck, had snatched it off his head while their class was having a restroom break and started tossing it between him, Dave, Azimo, and Rick. Kurt was jumping up every time the tiara flew over his head, but he was never able to catch it.

 

Azimo caught it, and waved it at him, pushing Kurt away when the little boy went to snatch at it. "Nu uh, sissy boy! This…is for girls!" He tossed it over and Dave caught it.

 

Kurt stood up on his tiptoes—Dave seemed so much taller than him now—waving his arms in hopes that he'd reach his goal. Dave pushed the smaller boy away, effectively knocking Kurt off balance and making him fall on his butt. "If you wear this, then you might as well come to school wearing a dress!" Ignoring Kurt when he starting sniffling and throwing it back over to Puck.

 

"Ugh, it has so much glitter on it! The stuff is getting all over my hands. Gross!" Puck grimaced, whipping his hands on his pants. Kurt's lower lip started to tremble, eyes welling up, as he stayed seated on floor. Defeated, he realized he was just going to have to wait until their taunting was done. Kurt was no match for four mean little boys who liked to wear sweaty clothes and run into each other for fun. Puck shoved the crown towards a boy who had just been watching the whole scenario from a few steps beside Puck. He had faded worn out clothes, beat up sneakers, and was in a serious need for a haircut. "Here, Finn. You try it!"

 

Finn stared at the sparkly thing, furrowing his eyebrows together. 'Happy Birthday.' The boy frowned even more, shaking his head at Puck. "No way, Dude. Just give it back to him."

 

"What's the matter, Hudson? Got a crush on little Kurtie here?"

 

Finn flushed with embarrassment, looking between Kurt—whose glassy glasz eyes were staring up at him pleadingly—and his football friends. "No! It's just…he's had enough, all right? Just leave him alone."

 

Puck scoffed at him, "You're no fun. Heads up, Rick!"

 

Just as Rick caught it, one of the teachers hollered at the boys. "All right, that's enough everyone. It's time to get back to class. Restroom and water break is over. Move it!"

 

Finn sighed, internally glad that they didn't get in trouble. Though, it was weird. They never got in trouble for picking on Kurt. He never understood that. Teachers were weird. Rick dropped the crown on the floor, Kurt wincing when it clattered on the linoleum. Kurt sniffed as he leant forward, reaching for his tiara.

 

 ***CRUNCH** *

 

Kurt screamed a tiny bit in shock, his hand frozen in midair over Rick's boot, the boot that had just stepped on his crown. Finn dropped his mouth open in disbelief; that was so mean. Puck's eyes opened wide; even he knew breaking it was a step too far. Dave pursed his lips together when Rick started to laugh, running back to his classroom before he could get yelled at. Azimo just shrugged, uninterested, and followed after Dave. Rick picked up his foot and kicked the now two broken halves of the plastic crown towards Kurt. "Booyah! Rick the Stick strikes again, y'all! Happy Birthday, ninny!"

 

Puck watched as Rick trotted back to his own class, looking at Kurt and mumbling out a, "Sorry, dude." Then he ran after the boy with the mullet. Finn was still there, staring. It was his birthday. How could anyone be so mean on his birthday?

 

Then the worst thing happened, Kurt put his little hands over his face and started to sob. He was on his knees on the dirty hallway floor, and he didn't even care if his nice slacks got dirty because he was so devastated.

 

"Kurt?" A little boy wearing suspenders and a Mickey Mouse bowtie emerged from the boy's restroom, wiping his freshly washed hands on his black slacks. "Kurt, what's wrong?" He dropped to his knees next to his new best friend and pulled the crying boy in for a hug.

 

Kurt hiccupped and shook in his friend's arms, "Blaine…they…they…they broke my birthday tiara." He wrapped his arms around Blaine and cried harder into the other boy's chest.

 

Blaine petted Kurt's hair, trying to make his friend feel better like he had done for Blaine earlier, before looking down at the floor. Frowning sadly when he did indeed find that the sparkly crown was in two pieces, cracked down the middle. "Ssh, ssh, it's gonna be okay. I'm sorry they broke your pretty crown. I'm sorry." He carefully helped Kurt stand up, hugging the boy tighter as he sniffled into his shoulder. Blaine looked over when he realized they were being watched; furrowing his triangular eyebrows and giving the taller boy the meanest look he could muster. "You Tiny Tots are a bunch of meanies!"

 

Finn snapped his much shut and shook his head, "But…but I didn't do it, I swear!"

 

Blaine ignored Finn, pulling back from Kurt and using his sleeve to wipe away Kurt's tears. "Come on, Kurt. We can go to the principal's office. Tell him how they broke your crown."

 

Kurt sniffled and shook his head. "Mr. Figgins never does anything when people pick on me. I don't wanna talk to him. I just wanna go home."

 

Blaine grabbed Kurt's free hand, not caring how it was a little wet from tears. "Well, all we have left is Reading. You can sit by me. We can read together. Huh?"

 

Wiping at his eyes again, Kurt nodded solemnly. Looking down at his shiny white shoes as they walked to their classroom, not seeing how Blaine was shaking his head disapprovingly at Finn.

 

Finn, on the other hand, shuffled over to where Kurt's broken halves of the tiara lay. Picking them up and staring at them. Putting them together, he frowned when he was still able to see the crack between the two words. Then, he got an idea. With a sure look on his face, he put each half in one of his jean pockets and ran towards his last class for the day.

 

Lucky for him, it was Arts & Crafts.

 

Not so lucky, because he'd have to sit next to that loud girl who always made him paper hearts.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurt panicked as he ran in to the boy's restroom, peaking into the trashcan to see if someone threw it away. How could he have just left his tiara on the floor? Sure it was broken, but it still had been a present from his mom! He promised not to break it, not to lose it, and now he's done both! Kurt should have listed to his dad. He should've, should've, should've!

 

"Kurt? Kurt! Kurt, hey! Wow, you run fast. Even without sneakers." Finn said as the boy's restroom door closed, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

 

"What do YOU want?"

 

Finn didn't like the way Kurt glared at him, both his hands on his hips. "Um…" He took his backpack off his shoulders and unzipped it. Shoving his hand inside, he rummaged around in it before pulling out what he wanted. "Here."

 

Kurt gasped, one of his hands going to cover his mouth when his eyes landed on Finn's item. It was his tiara. Glued back together.

 

Finn cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Blaine was right. Some of the Tiny Tots ARE mean, but not all of us are. Puck even feels bad that Rick stepped on your crown."

 

Kurt shakily accepted the crown from Finn, letting his eyes roam over the damaged present. The crack down the front was still visibly, but only slightly. He could still see a bit of dried glue where Finn obviously put too much, and there was tape behind the crown to keep the two halves together better and so as not to obstruct the written words on the front. Kurt didn't know what to say.

 

He was…touched.

 

"I'm sorry. I should have given you back the crown instead of giving it to Puck. No one should have been so mean to you today. It's your birthday, and mom always says that people have to be extra special nice to you on your birthday." Finn explained, shuffling awkwardly when Kurt just stared at him with an awestruck look.

 

"So you fixed it…for me?"

 

Finn nodded happily, "Uhuh! I had Arts & Crafts, so I used the glue and tape in the cubbies. Um…some of the glitter got stuck to my hands with all the glue though. Sorry." He held out his hands to show Kurt. Sure enough, there were specks of glitter littering his hands and little layers of splotches where excess glue dried.

 

Kurt smiled at that, giggling as his cheeks tinted pink. "That's okay. This was really very nice of you."

 

When Kurt proceeded to try and put it on his head, Finn stepped forward and helped him keep it from being crooked. "Here, let me." He quirked his lips to the side as he wriggled the crown atop Kurt's head, adjusting it until the middle point of the tiara aligned with Kurt's nose. "There, green's your color."

 

Kurt scoffed, "It's aquamarine."

 

Finn shrugged, "Whatever. Still looks good." He reached into his pocket, and pulled out Twinkie. "This is for you…from Puck. He took it from Rick's lunch box after he broke your crown. It's a Happy Birthday Twinkie."

 

Kurt giggled when he was given the slightly squashed up sweet. "Thanks, Finn. You're…really cool." He bit his lip, mumbling something under his breath that Finn didn't quite catch.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I said, do you want to come to my birthday party today?"

 

Finn…wasn't quite expecting that. "Uh…"

 

Kurt looked up at Finn through his eyelashes; glasz eyes sparkling with hope and lips spreading into an adorably pleading smile showing all his teeth, aside from the gap of course. "Please?"

 

"Well, I don't know. What kind of party is it? Superman? Basketball? Pool Party?"

 

Kurt shook his head, "Nope! It's a birthday tea party! Rachel, Mercedes, Blaine, and my dad are all gonna be there! So can you come? Huh?"

 

Finn bit his lip. He didn't know what to do at a tea party. He didn't even like tea. It was too sweet, or not sweet enough, or too hot or too cold. Soda and Gatorade were just better, okay? But, well, it was Kurt's birthday. Finn could pretend he liked all that stuff for one day. After all, Kurt seemed like a cool dude. He dressed too nice sometimes, and he didn't like sports like the other guys did, but he was still kinda awesome. "I guess I can ask my mom, and if she says it's okay…"

 

Kurt squealed with excitement, throwing his arms around Finn in a surprise hug. "Yay! This is going to be so much fun! I'll show you how to drink tea with your pinky out, you can have finger sandwiches I made, and we can all wear paper crowns like the Queen! But I'll wear this one, 'cause it's specialer and I'M the Birthday Boy. Kay? Kay!"

 

Finn chuckled awkwardly, and patted Kurt's back. "Um…sweet?"

 

He pulled back and grabbed Finn's hand, pulling the other boy out of the restroom. "Come on! Hurry! Let's go ask your mom, and then she can talk to my dad! He's waiting for me in the parking lot."

 

"Sure, but wait. What about my backpack? Kurt? Kurt!"

 

That's how Kurt would remember his ninth birthday. The broken tiara sitting in his hope chest with a crack down the middle and too much glue would always bring him back to that memory. Sure, he had still been taunted like any other day, but it was also the day he made two new friends.

 

A friend that eventually became his boyfriend.

 

And a friend that eventually became his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Always thought of doing a follow up chapter or two to this, would anyone be interested in that? Let me know! I also have other tiara shots I'll add on here. If anyone has a tiara one-shot idea they'd want me to do, just put it in a comment, inbox, or message me about it! I'm happy to do it. It doesn't have to be strictly Klaine. It could be for any reason you think Kurt would save a tiara to add to his collection.
> 
> And as always, leave a kudos if you enjoyed it. ;)
> 
> R.I.P. Cory Monteith. Forever in our hearts!


End file.
